Colors
by Faika Hima
Summary: Kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto dua tahun yang lalu membuatnya terpuruk. Di saat Naruto mulai menyerah dengan hidupnya, ia bertemu teman masa kecilnya yang membuatnya kembali optimis untuk menjalani hidup


**Terinspirasi dari Sebuah Lagu yang Berjudul Sama**

 **Disarankan Untuk Mendengarkan Lagu Milik** _ **FLOW**_ **yang Berjudul "COLORS" Agar Lebih Mengena**

By: Faika Hima

 **COLORS**

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na

Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani

Naruto menatap sendu taburan bintang pada hamparan lazuard Kota Saitama. Matanya menerawang peristiwa-peristiwa masa lalu yang pernah ia alami. Bibirnya tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum sejak dia menghabiskan waktunya di balkon kamarnya.

Sudah dua tahun sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari. Kecelakaan itu membuat kedua kakinya lumpuh dan telapak tangan kanannya cacat. Kecelakaan itu juga yang menghambat seluruh aktifitasnya. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah itu hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di kursi roda otomatisnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh aktifitas yang akan dilakukannya harus melibatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebernarnya dirinya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk menelan bulat-bulat akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

Kedua tangan kokohnya mencengkram erat pegangan kursi roda. Dia mencoba berdiri meraih pembatas balkon kamarnya. Dengan kondisi kedua kaki yang lumpuh membuat dirinya tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk.

"BRUUUK!"

Naruto meringis tatkala dirinya tak mampu meraih pembatas balkon kamarnya.

" _Naruto -nii_!"

Boruto, adik Naruto mendapati Naruto duduk meringkuk di dekat kursi rodanya. Dengan segera ia berlari mendekati sang kakak yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Tangan kecoklatan Naruto menepis kasar uluran tangan Boruto padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini _Nii-san_?"

"Sampai aku mati." Jawab Naruto parau.

" _Nii-san_. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Kedua tangan Boruto berusaha meraih bahu pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume

"Kau tau apa tentang aku!. Aku kehilangan segalanya!. Aku tidak bisa kuliah!, melukis!, bahkan bermain piano seperti dulu!. Hidupku selalu bergantung pada orang lain!. Lalu apa gunanya aku hidup!. Masa depanku sudah hancur!. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu _Otouto_?!"

Naruto terus meracau mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Emosi yang ia pendam selama dua tahun ini, ia luapkan penuh amarah. Topeng ketegaran yang ia pasang hancur bersama lelehan air mata yang menjadi saksi betapa beratnya beban moril yang ditanggungnya.

Bukan hanya kali ini Boruto memergoki Naruto ingin melompat dari balkon, sebelumnya sang adik sering melihat kakaknya mencoba hal tersebut, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Hoshi melihat dengan matanya ketika sang kakak meratapi nasibnya dengan begitu pilu.

"Aku ada di sini _Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kedua tangan Boruto merengkuh tubuh tegap Naruto, menyalurkan perasaan sanyang dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya yang sedang terpuruk.

# # #

Boruto kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia memastikan kalau kakanya sudah teridur. Kini dirinya sedang merebahkan diri di atas kasur _king-size_ miliknya. Matanya menerawang kenangan-kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama Yoshi.

Bagi orang di luar sana, sosok Sulung Namikaze adalah sosok yang begitu diidam-idamkan kaum Hawa dan disegani kaum Adam. Bagaimana tidak?, Naruto memiliki paras yang rupawan dengan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, rambut kuning cerah, mata safir yang jernih, otak cerdas, pandai melukis dan bermain piano, juga anak dari Eksekutif Manager Perusahaan Keyence Inc, Namikaze Minato. Perusaan terbesar ke dua di Jepang setelah Perusahaan Merger dan Akuisisi milik Lembaga Finansial Jepang yang bermarkas di Tokyo.

Tapi jangan salah, Naruto akan berubah 180 derajat jika di rumah. Dia akan berubah menjadi sosok kakak yang berisik, biang rusuh, _hyperactif_ dan sifat menyebalkan lainnya yang selalu membuat bungsu Namikaze kesal dibuatnya.

Semenjak kecelakaan, Naruto tidak pernah bicara apapun pada siapapun kalau tidak diajak bicara. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan melamun sepanjang hari. Dirinya menjadi sosok antisosial yang tertutup bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri.

Rumah besar mereka hanya dihuni oleh Naruto, Boruto dan beberapa _maid_ yang bekerja di sana. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya pulang saat akhir pekan karena kesibukan pekerjaan dan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Perusahaan yang terletak di Osaka yang berjarak 542 km dari kediaman mereka di Saitama.

Boruto tersenyum getir mengingat masa dua tahun terakhir yang ia lalui dengan sang kakak. Rumah terasa seperti kuburan tanpa suara dari Naruto. Dirinya sadar telah merindukan sosok sang kakak yang selalu usil padanya, menggangu ketenangannya dengan wajah tengil tidak berdosa milik Naruto. Tapi hal tersebut yang membuatnya begitu menyayangi Naruto dan menjadikannya panutan kedua setelah orang tuanya.

"Rumah ini seperti galaxy tanpa bintang jika kau terus diam _Nii-san_. . ."

# # #

Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara kimereba ii sa

Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak beranjak dari kasurnya sejak Boruto pamit padanya untuk kuliah. Di tanagannya ada sebuah album kecil. Pikirannya melayang pada kejidian dua tahun yang lalu, di mana tiga hari setelah dia divonis lumpuh, Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sang kekasih memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Naruto bukan tidak mengerti, dia sadar betul jika kekasihnya itu membenci keadaanya saat itu.

Dalam album tersebut ada banyak fotonya bersama Ino. Kenangan yang tidak hanya tersimpan di album saja, kenangan yang terus berputar di pikirannya seperti roll film rusak yang tak dapat dihentikan.

Tak terasa air matanya tumpah. Entah sudah keberapa kali dia menangis. Memang benar, pantang bagi lelaki untuk menangis, tapi terkadang lelaki akan menangis jika dia sudah tak mampu membendung bebannya. Hatinya sakit saat mengingat ucapan kasar Ino padanya.

" _Gomenne_ , aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Lebih baik kau cari wanita lain yang mau menerimamu."

Kejam bukan?, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?, semua sudah terjadi.

Karappo data boku no heya ni hakari ga sashita

"Semua sudah berakhir."

Hanya terdengar isak tangis dari dalam kamar Naruto yang sepi. Tirai jendelanya tertutup. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya cahaya dari lampu tidur di nakas sebelah kasur Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sana.

# # #

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku

Tozashitta mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na

Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni

Naruto menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju jendela kamarnya. Dibukanya jendela tersebut dan dirinya dapat melihat langit biru yang cerah menyanbutnya. Suara deru mesin mobil membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini matanya beralih pada halaman depan rumahnya. Seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ turun dari sebuah mobil yang berhenti di rumahnya. Gadis itu masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat gadis tersebut. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampannya.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok Boruto muncul dari balik pintu dengan menampakan cengiran lima jari yang tak pernah ditunjukkanya dan membuat tampangnya terlihat –begitu- aneh.

" _Nii-san_!, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Setelah memberi tahu tujuannya datang ke kamar Naruto, Boruto membuka lebar pintu kamar sang kakak untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu. Di samping Boruto berdiri seoarang gadis yang tadi dilihat Yoshi dari jendela kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto _-kun_ , aku merindukanmu."

Sapa gadis itu ramah sambil berhambur memeluk Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura _-chan_."

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi berpelukan sampai suara deheman Boruto menyadarkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak ingat aku masih di sini?"

Refleks, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Aa, _gomenne_ Boruto, aku tidak ingat ada kau. Aku terlalu senang."

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menandakan kalau dis salah tingkah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar agar tidak menganggu kalian.'

Borutomelangkah meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Sepeninggal Boruto, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Naruto. Mata jadenya menatap Naruto yang duduk di kursi rodanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura.

"Selamat ya, kau sudah menjadi seoarang dokter."

Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

" _Arigatou_." Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Mau melamar kerja di mana?"

"Aku belum tau _Naruto-kun_ , aku masih ingin melepas rindu dengan _Kaa-san_ dan bertemu deengan sahabatku yang tampan ini."

Sakura sedikit mengerlingkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Sulung Namikaze terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Pertanyaan sakral yang selalu menyayat hatinya kembali ia dengar.

"Sudah berakhir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Dengan cepat gadis bermarga Haruno itu meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sejak kapan kalian berakhir?, dan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku selama kita menjalin kontak?"

"Mana mungkin aku memberi tahumu. Saat itu kau sedang ujian semester. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Meski terhalang kursi roda, Sakura tetap memberikan pelukannya untuk Sang sahabat.

Mitasenu nichijou ni aru hazu no kotae wo sagashite

"Bukankah kita selalu bersama sejak kecil?, kita saling mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam. Kenapa hal sepele itu tidak kau beri tahukan padaku?"

Sakura mulai merajuk.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir Sakura _-chan_."

Sebelah tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Tapi tetap saja…" Kepala pink Sakura bersandar di bahu kanan Naruto.

"Cukup kau menemaniku saat senang ataupun susah itu sudah sangat berarti untukku. Disela-sela kuliahmu yang padat di Kyoto kau selalu menanyakan keadaanku, menemani hari-hariku yang terasa kosong. Kau bahkan pernah semalam tidak tidur hanya untuk menemaniku berbincang saat aku tak bisa tidur. Kau sangan berharga untukku _Sakura-chan_."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan lembut Sakura.

Asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimukeba

"Aku menyayangimu seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kau adalah laki-laki kedua di hidupku setelah _Tou-san_. Kaulah yang selalu ada di sampingku saat _Tou-san_ meninggal. Bagaiman mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu?. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatku yang sedang terpuruk sendirian."

Bisikan Sakura membuat perasaan Naruto semakin membaik. Kehidiran sahabat sejak kecilnya mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Meski selama empat tahun ini mereka hanya bisa melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh karena Sakura kuliah di Kyoto, tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat rasa persahabatan mereka merenggang, justru membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Mabayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga homoemu

Tozashita mado ga hirakisou ni naru

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na

Sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni

Naruto menolehkan kepala kiningnya ke kanan. Dapat dilihat Sakura tersenyum begitu tulus. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto mulai membuka dirinya perlahan pada orang lain. Meski awalnya hanya pada Sakura lambat laun Naruto akan berusaha menerima kehadiran orang lain di hidupnya, dan dia bertekat akan memulainya dari keluarga.

Kembalinya Sakura seperti sebuah cahaya yang menyinari kegelapan hati Naruto.

# # #

Perpustakaan University Of Tokyo tampak lengang. Banyak yang memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah kuliah berakhir. Hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang asyik membaca buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Dia terlalu fokus pada bukunya sampai tidak menyadari seorang gadis menuju ke tempatnya.

" _Boruto-san. . ._ "

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari yang dipanggil, si gadis mencoba memanggil sang pemuda kembali.

" _Boruto-san_. . ."

"Apa?!"

Boruto menutup bukunya dengan keras dan menatap tak suka gadis di depannya.

"Aku berencana melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Naruto _-kun_."

Gadis itu berujar mantap dengan penekanan pada empat kata terakhir.

Senyum merendahkan muncul di wajah bungsu Namikaze. Dia memandang sinis sang gadis.

"Dulu dengan teganya kau campakkan Naruto _-nii_ sekarang kau berharap dia kembali padamu?. Apa kau mau menjilat ludahmu sendiri Yamanaka?. Kau menyesal telah membuang Naruto _-nii,_ eh?"

Gadis berponi itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat mendengan kalimat sarkastik dari Boruto. Bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Boruto benar adanya. Sekarang dia menyesal telah membuang Naruto.

"Kau hamil diluar nikah dengan kekasih barumu dan dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab lalu kau ingin kembali pada Naruto _-nii,_ berharap dia mau menerimamu?, jangan bercanda!. Sekarang kau baru merasakan sakitnya dibuang. Kasihan…"

Sekuat mungkin Ino menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Berita tentang kehamilannya sudah menjadi buah bibir di kampus, bahkan adik dari mantan kekasihnya juga tahu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Naruto _-nii_ lagi. Dia akan ke Jerman untuk waktu yang lama, lalu. . ."

Bunyi dering telpon menghentikan Boruto bicara. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah SmartPhone berwarna merah.

" _Moshi-moshi Kaa-san_."

"…"

"Ah, benarkah?. Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana. _Jaa ne Kaa-san_."

Boruto menutup telponnya lalu menatap dingin Ino yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cari laki-laki lain yang mau menerimamu."

Setelah berkata demikian, dengan cueknya Boruto meninggalkan Ino tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

Tanpa diketahui Boruto, Ino mulai terisak. Kata-kata kasar Boruto membuat Hatinya tertohok. Kalimat terakhir Boruto persis seperti apa yang ia ucapkan pada Naruto dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kami-sama!, apa ini karma untukku?"

# # #

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku

Tozashitta mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na

Shunkan wo kanjiro ima koko ni

Hilir mudik orang-orang tak pernah absen di Bandara Narita. Bandara kedua tersibuk di jepang setelah Bandara Haneda. Bedanya Bandara Haneda lebih banyak melayani penerbangan domestik dari pada internasional.

Terlihat satu orang lelaki paruh baya dan dua wanita berjalan beriringan diikuti satu gadis dan satu pemuda di samping mereka. Salah seorang di antara dua wanita tersebut mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, mereka akan mengantar kepergian orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja _Kaa-san_."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Kushina dengan lembut dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari sang ibu. Kedua tangan Sakura menganbil alih kursi roda Naruto dan memutarnya untuk menghadap orang tua mereka.

"Kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Sakura ramah.

"kalau sudah sampai di sana langsung beri kabar ya."

Pesan Mebuki yang merupakan ibu Sagawa.

"Jangan menyusahkan Sakura _-chan_ ya _Naruto-kun_."

Kushina sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Naruto yang cemberut.

"Aku senang Sakura _-sempai_ ditugaskan di rumah Sakit yang akan kau tempati, setidaknya dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik, _baka-Aniki_."

"Aku akan ingat itu _my lovely Otouto_."

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar panggilan sang adik untuknya. Jujur saja, dia merindukan Boruto memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu.

"Jika kau sudah kembali, _Tou-san_ akan belikan piano baru untukmu."

" _Arigatou Tou-san_."

"Baiklah _minna-san_ , kamu pergi dulu. _Mata_."

Hikari he to ryoute wo nobashite

Perlahan Sakura mendorong kursi roda Naruto menjauh dari tempat keluarga mereka. Mereka sudah memantapkan hati masing-masing untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Sakura dengan pengabdiannya sebagai tenaga medis dan Naruto dengan keinginan kuat untuk sembuh dari lumpuhnya.

Kokoro wo fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze

# # #

A/N:

Hallo minna! Saya author baru di sini. mohon bantuannya apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fic saya...


End file.
